<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulcan tears by SpaceGuardianlover1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455563">Vulcan tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997'>SpaceGuardianlover1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulcan Emotions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Finally Spock admits that Jim is his friend, Friendship, Sad Spock (Star Trek), Star Trek: Into Darkness, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim dies after fixing the warp core. Spock is heartbroken an goes after khan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulcan Emotions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vulcan tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>😭😭💔💔💔😭😭💔💔😭💔💔💔💔😭😭💔</p><p>The Enterpise was completely dead and Jim went into the warp core to fix it. And he did. The enterprise came back to life.</p><p>"It's a miracle" one of the crew says.</p><p>Spock undoes the seatbelt of the chair "there are no such things" Spock says.</p><p>Then scotty's voice sound over the comms. "Engineering to bridge,Mr Spock"</p><p>"Mister Scott" spock says</p><p>"Sir,you better get down here. Better hurry" scotty says over the comms.</p><p>That's when Jim poppped into spock's mind and he came to a awful realisation and he ran off the bridge.</p><p>Spock ran into engineering to the closed chamber door. He turned to face Scotty.</p><p>"Open it" Spock orders Scotty</p><p>"The decontamination process is not complete. You'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked,sir " scotty replies.</p><p>Spock turned back to the closed chamber doors and lowered himself to his knees. </p><p>Jim was laying on the floor. He looked so pale and white as a sheet. Jim's eyes caught spock.</p><p>"How's our ship?" Jim asks</p><p>"Out of danger. You saved the crew" spock replies.</p><p>"You used what he wanted against him. That's a nice move" jim says with a half smile.</p><p>"It is what you would have done" spock says. "And this is what you would have done. It was only logical" Jim says.</p><p>Then Jim realised that he was going to die "I'm scared,Spock. Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?" Jim asks.</p><p>A single tear fell down Spock's cheek "I do not know. Right now I am failing" Spock says hurt clear in his voice.</p><p>"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die. Why I went back for you" Jim says.</p><p>"Because you are my friend" spock says.</p><p>Jim puts his hands against the door, and Spock puts his hand in a Vulcan salute over it. Jim moved his fingers to match it, Then he blows his last breath.</p><p>Uhura ran into Engineering and saw that her Captain has died and tears fell down her cheeks.</p><p>"KHAN!" Spock sceams.</p><p>Spock went down to the planet to capture Khan and make him feel what he felt when loosing his friend.</p><p>Meanwhile in medbay a dead tribble came back to life on Dr McCoy's desk and leonard realised he could use Khan's blood to revive Jim.</p><p>💔💔💔😭😭😭😭💔💔💔💔😭😭😭💔💔</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter spock and uhira break up and jim and spock develops a romantic relationship.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>